We'll Find a Way
by Nicole Marie1
Summary: This story is short and it takes place around the time of the episode of Passions on 1/28/03. Much of it is similar to the things that have been said between Luis, Sheridan, and Pilar recently, but some of it is different. It is a good story so please r/r


"We'll Find a Way" By: Nicole Marie  
  
Disclaimer: Disclaimer: I am not affiliated with nor do I own the show Passions, James E. Reily, or the any of the characters in the show. I am merely an obsessed Shuis fan who loves to write fan fiction about the best characters on the show. So don't sue me! Just sit back and enjoy the story!  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Summary: This story is pretty short and it takes place around the time of the episode of Passions on 1/28/03. Much of it is similar to the things that have been said between Luis, Sheridan, and Pilar recently, but some of it is different. It is a good story though, so please read it. I hope you enjoy it!  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Standing in the dim, pale hallways of Harmony hospital, Sheridan wrapped her arms around herself and looked out a nearby window. Her gaze remained fixed on the slowly lightening sky, the sign of the new day to come. But who knew if this new day would be any better than the pervious? With each passing day, there seemed only to be more heartache and more pain. How could life be so cruel? And how could things have gotten so complicated? Sheridan sighed and unhappily recalled the events of the previous day.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"So what's your decision Sheridan? Will you save my son's life?" Pilar asked.  
  
"Look, before I tell you my decision, I want you to know that I have thought everything through very carefully. I have searched my heart and soul for the answer and I've asked god for guidance. I'm going to do what I think is best for Antonio based and also do what he said he wants. I have to respect his wishes."  
  
"God no......." Pilar started. "Your not going to give him the drug, are you Sheridan?" Pilar asked.  
  
"Look Pilar, I-"  
  
"So you would just let Antonio die? Withold the drug from him that could save his life?" Pilar said angrily to Sheridan.  
  
"Eve said that there's no guarantee that the drug would save his life, Mama," Luis said. "Most likely, he would be sentenced to life as a vegetable. Is that what you want for him?"  
  
"What I want is for my son to have a chance at life! Would you knowingly deny him that chance?"  
  
"Pilar," Sheridan started. "None of us want Antonio to die. We all want him to live and get the miracle that he deserves.........But Eve said that it's pretty much hopeless."  
  
"No! It is never hopeless, you hear me! Never!"  
  
"Mama please calm down," Miguel said soothingly to his mother.  
  
"Calm down? How can I calm down when the one person who has the power to save my son's life is not going to do so?" Pilar countered.  
  
"Look Pilar, I want what's best for Antonio.......I really do. But the fact of the matter is, is that there's really no chance that Antonio will ever have a normal life again. And I don't want to do something that would go against what Antonio wants." Sheridan finished. "So, with that said, I've decided that-"  
  
"No! Just stop Sheridan! I don't want to hear you say what I think you're going to say! If you deny my son his life, then I shall never look at or speak to either you or Luis again!"  
  
"Mama! Stop pressuring Sheridan already!"  
  
"You're concern is misplaced Luis. Antonio is the one who is in there lying and dying and I must do everything in my power to stop that from happening!" Pilar shouted.  
  
"Mama.........Why don't we listen to what Sheridan has to say first?" Miguel said.  
  
Pilar turned to Sheridan, who could see the desperation in her eyes. After hearing everything she heard Pilar say, and seeing how much her son meant to her, Sheridan turned to Eve did the only thing that she could do.  
  
"Eve?"  
  
"Yes Sheridan?"  
  
"Give Antonio the drug."  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
Now as Sheridan stood in the hallway of the hospital, wondering if she did the right thing, she could think of only one thing: what her decision had cost her and Luis. Of course, she was glad that she did what Pilar wanted and what everyone seemed to think was the best decision. But she couldn't help feeling like she just gave up her life. Now, she would have to remain by Antonio's side forever and she could never be with Luis. 'God..............What have I done?' Sheridan asked herself. 'What have I done?'  
  
"Sheridan?" Luis asked as he walked towards her.  
  
"Oh Luis," Sheridan said softly, running into his arms. "I'm so sorry, I didn't know what else to do. I just made a decision really quickly and I-"  
  
"Shhhhhhh........" Luis said, placing a finger over her lips. "I told you that I would support you no matter what your decision was. And I do support you."  
  
"Oh Luis, but what if it was a mistake? I know this might sound selfish, but I can't help thinking about what all of this will mean for you and me."  
  
"I know Sheridan. I can't help thinking about it either. I want to be with you and I can't imagine living my life any other way."  
  
"What would I do without you Luis?" Sheridan said. "You are my life and my one true love. How am I supposed to live without you?"  
  
"Maybe you don't have to."  
  
"What do you mean Luis? How can we possibly be together now?"  
  
"Sheridan," Luis said, taking her hand in his. "I hate to sound so cold, but my brother is most likely going to fall into a coma. He's not going to know what's going on if we were to be together."  
  
"But Luis," Sheridan started. "Can you really be with me, knowing that I'm married to your brother?"  
  
"I've thought about this for a long time now and after careful consideration I think, that yes, I could be with you. Sheridan, you are my true love and you are the reason I get up every morning and the reason that I can sleep peacefully every night. There is no way that I could live without you."  
  
"Oh Luis! I can't live without you either! I need you and your love." Sheridan said, caressing his face.  
  
"I love you Sheridan, and we will be together, now and forever. Nothing can change that fact; it doesn't matter what else is happening around us.  
  
"I love you too Luis."  
  
"Then tell me that we will fight to be together. That we will never give up on our love."  
  
"Okay." Sheridan gave Luis a watery smile as a few lone tears made their way down her cheek.  
  
Luis brushed away her tears and caressed her cheeks. He moved his face closer to hers and captured her lips with his own. He gave her a soft, loving kiss that spoke of tomorrow, and the everlasting promises he was making to her.  
  
"I can't believe what I'm seeing!" said an angry Pilar who had just stepped out into the hallway.  
  
Sheridan and Luis quickly broke away from their kiss and faced Pilar.  
  
"Why are you so surprised Mama?" Luis asked. "I'm only kissing the woman that I love, the woman that I'm going to be with."  
  
"What!?" Pilar exclaimed. "Sheridan, have you forgotten that you married Antonio? You made a promise to love, honor, and cherish him, in sickness and in health. You cannot abandon him at a time like this!"  
  
"I won't abandon Antonio, Pilar!" Sheridan defended. "I will come and visit him. I'll care for him and watch him and sit with him. But there's no reason that I can't be with the man I truly love at the same time."  
  
"I can't believe I'm hearing this!" Pilar yelled. "You cannot betray Antonio! You chose to give him the drug and now you must be honest and faithful to him if he goes into a coma!"  
  
"Mama, that is not fair!" Luis shouted. "Sheridan did what you asked! She gave Antonio the drug, she gave him another chance at life! You cannot ask her to now give up her own life by being a nurse!"  
  
"It is Sheridan's duty to do so Luis," Pilar said.  
  
"No! Sheridan cannot stand by and take care of a man who cannot love her or give her a children or share a life with her! I won't let that happen! We both want to be together and we are not going to give up on our love!"  
  
"Sheridan?" Pilar asked. "Is this true?.............................Are you going to be unfaithful to your husband by being with Luis?"  
  
"Pilar, I love Luis and I can't live without him.....!.....I need to be with him!"  
  
"You should be putting your own selfish feelings aside to stand by your husband's side. How can you just leave him for another man?"  
  
"Don't you understand ? To deny me a life with Luis would be to deny the air to my lungs!.....I would die.........Luis is not only the man I love, he's part of my soul, part of who I am. He's my other half........and I want to be whole again."  
  
"I understand your great love for my son, but Antonio's wishes should be more important than your own desires. If you and my son go behind his back, then you have committed a terrible sin..........One that I can not forgive either of you for......If you dishonor your husband this way, then I do not want see either of you.....I will disown you both and no one shall think anything good about you ever again! You will be cast aside by those you love because you will be guilty of adultery! Is that something you want to happen? You should think more carefully about both of your futures because what you decide may not only harm yourselves and your love, but others as well. Think carefully and get your responsibilities in perspective. Do not be blinded by your love."  
  
And with that, Pilar left the two of them to contemplate her words. Luis was deeply troubled by what his mother had said and Sheridan was obviously on the verge of tears. Luis put his hands on her and gently massaged her back. She was trembling. Luis turned her towards him.  
  
"Hey Sheridan," Luis said. "Don't let what my mother said upset you, okay? Don't worry, okay?"  
  
Sheridan's lower lip quivered and the tears started to trickle down her cheeks. Luis' arms came around her immediately. There in the dim hallways of the hospital, the two of them embraced, holding on to one another for dear life. They stayed like that for a while in silence, unsure of what the future held for them and unsure of how their love could ever be.  
  
"Shhhh," Luis said, trying to soothe Sheridan's tears. "Don't worry Sheridan. I love you and nothing's ever going to change that."  
  
"I love you too Luis," Sheridan whispered as she rested her head on his shoulder.  
  
"We'll find a way," Luis whispered in Sheridan's ear. "I promise you, we'll find a way."  
  
The End 


End file.
